


Repulsion

by drinkginandkerosene



Series: Skinny Love [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter haven't had sex for two weeks. Wade is wondering if Peter's finally woken up and seen his skin. He hasn't woken up and seen Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repulsion

It had been two weeks. Pete just kept finding excuses.

While Wade was fairly sure the tired excuse had some grounding (the bags under the kid’s eyes looked like bruises, and he kept falling asleep whenever they sat down for more than ten minutes), others had started seeming like bullshit. Injuries? Yet he could walk fine. Busy? Peter could finish his homework in two minutes, let alone it taking all day.

And there were more reasons Wade thought that Peter didn’t want to screw him anymore. The last time they had fucked, he’d insisted on the lights being off. He insisted Wade took him from behind. The first was entirely unusual, Peter had always liked being able to /see/ his lover. The second less so, but through the entire act, he was tense whenever Wade touched his hips, his stomach, his chest.

Peter was so very obviously repulsed by Wade.

It had only been a matter of time really, Peter was beautiful, skin pale and unblemished (apart from how easily bruises bloomed on his skin now), though he hid it under too-big clothes, and layers and glasses. Wade couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror without wanting to puke. He ought to break up with Parker, let him find someone better, someone beautiful, but he was selfish, and he was in love, so instead he lay silently next to Peter who wasn’t slumbering either, and wondered what had happened to them.

He turned on his side, propping himself up with one hand. It was hot tonight, and for once, Peter wasn’t wearing pajamas. Just boxers and a shirt. The clothing had rucked up a bit, and in the light from the street outside, Wade realised with a sickening jolt he could see ribs. He reached out to touch, and Peter froze.

“What are you doing?”

“Am I not allowed to touch you at all now?” Wade challenged, irrationally angry at how Peter was acting, had been acting, because it was easier to be angry than be worried and admit something was really, really wrong.

“What are you talking about, you can touch me.”

“Really? Because every time I tried in about a month, you flinch away from me like I’ve got the fuckin’ plague.” He grabbed Peter’s wrist, tugging so the younger man had to turn and look at Wade. “What’s up Parker? Am I that unpleasant to look at?”

Peter scrabbled up, indignant. “That’s what you think? That it’s you that isn’t good enou-“

“Well, you ain’t been acting like i-“

“Don’t you see?” Then Peter was /yelling/ and he rarely did that unless Wade really fucked up. “It’s not you that isn’t good enough, it’s me, and once you realise that, you’re going to leave me-“

Wade stared in shock for a moment as the anger drained from him. He looked at the ribs, the sharp lines of hips and elbows, the collarbones looking like they could rip through Peter’s skin. Guess it was time to be worried.


End file.
